


Five Things John Is Afraid Of

by Icarus



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 5 Things, Angst, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Humor, M/M, Team, Testing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarus/pseuds/Icarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is not his father, nor is he afraid of dying, nor will he ever care about the guys back in high school. But there are days he hates the Pegasus Galaxy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things John Is Afraid Of

Unfortunately, a website has been stealing my stories and charging for them. It's used AO3's download feature to do so. As an author I have to protect myself and find a way to disable that feature. Please to be finding your story selection here: 

[Five Things John Is Afraid Of](http://www.icarus.slashcity.net/stories/fivethingsjohnisafraidof.html)


End file.
